Li Yong Fa
'''Li Yong Fa '''is a main character in Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Meteor Dragon. Appearance and Personality Li Yong Fa always appears in his red attire. Li's hat is commented as fancy on several occasions and Mie even tells Li he looks like a waiter. Li is normally devious and dedicated to his mission but become's torn between his allegiance and his friendships. Li and Wen are both from a city know as Lycan. Trivia *Li is 132 cm tall and weighs 30.2 kg. *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on the 9th of December. *Wen and Li's personalities are actually based off Eiji Inuki's own situation in the family. (His younger brother happening to be 'better' than all his older siblings.) *Similarly to Terry, Li enjoys taiyaki. Battle B-Daman Li along with Wen first appear when Yamato is going to Mie's cafe. He, Ababa and Wen are seen on several occasions in the shadow alliance hideout scouting Yamato's skills and growth. To test his abilities and Grey's loyalty Li and Wen challenge Yamato to a battle for Chrome Zephyr, they win using questionable tactics and reveal Grey's true allegiance. Li is also seen during Yamato and Terry's training where he uses his magic to test their capabilities as B-Da battlers. Li is next seen at the IBA Winners Tournament where he qualifies with a perfect 100 score in shoot the gap. His semi-final match is against Terry McScotty. Ababa next assigns him to the task of taking out Yamato and stealing his Cobalt Blade but is interrupted by Mie and agrees to help her but only to capture her and use her as a hostage. His plans are continuously foiled by Tommi the cat and he begins to realize his feeling for the real world but it is deviated by his mission objective. Li is really put to the test when he is conflicted by honor and respect. When Yamato returns he is speechless but is interrupted by two Hogs who try and rob Mie's cafe. Li helps Yamato defeat the hog's by battling with him. During the battle he is given the opportunity to take out Yamato and take Cobalt Blade but is stopped by Mie, afterwards the two use teamwork to defeat the hogs. After Li finds out Wen and Enjyu stole Terry's Wing Ninja he is conflicted and has to chose between his experience here and his loyalty to the shadow alliance. He chooses to shatter Wing Ninja. Now Li and Terry face off with a broken Wing Ninja, Li finds out Yamato's plan to fix it during the break and now plans to foil it. During their second break in the match he tries to discourage Terry but is angered when he refuses to give in to defeat. After Terry fixes Wing Ninja and the third round begins with fierce competition but due to Terry's bond with his friends he overwhelms Li and defeats him. Li then thinks back on the power of friendship and his memories with Mie Delgado. Li is seen conflicted again when Enjyu goes too far when telling Yamato about Grey and making the deal for Yamato to lose, Li is seen saddened and confused during this and in several other scenes such as when Ababa's stipulations for Yamato and Gray's match are not to his liking. Wen and Li finally make the decision to leave the Shadow Alliance and play fair for ever more when Wen is chosen to face Enjyu. Afterwards He and Wen finally make friends with Yamato's group. Wen and Li return to assist Yamato and Gray defeat News and Salz in monster form. On Wen and Li's trip to return home they witness Ike stealing of all the B-Daman in a passing village. They return to Cowtune to get Yamato and their other friends to help. Twin Dragon Kings Armada has Wen and Li spy on Yamato and the others journey. Wen and Li rejoin Yamato and the others and take them to Lycan to meet the B-Da Sage. While their they find the B-Da Sage held hostage. Wen and Li agree to battle the nappers for their freedom. Before their battle Wen and Li receive King Bakuso for Wen and King Rekuso for Li. With their new found B-Daman they easily defeat their opponents. Afterwards the Yong Fa brothers and Yamato's group go their separate ways. Wen and Li return to Armada and the others to help stop Shegen in the city of Wygene. During his time in Wygene he helps train to Sly's trainee's including a young man named Ralf, while battling him he gets distracted and Ralf scores a lucky blow on Wen. After Liena is captured by Shegen,Wen battles in Sly's place due to his injury. Shegen has a large advantage in their battle due to his knowledge of the playing field but by combining his King Bakuso with Li's King Rekuso to form King Bakurekuso Wen is able to defeat Shegen in his own game. Yong Fa Brothers No More Li, Wen and the group then land on a vacation Island where Wen and Li are assigned to the task of spying on Yamato and the gang once again. After the group leaves the island, Wen and Li follow and help defeat some Neo Shadow Alliance Soldiers. Afterwards Li heads back to report their activities to Armada while Wen goes back to spy on Yamato and the gang. On his way their Li is intercepted by Enjyu who asks for Li's help. Wen later finds Li with Enjyu and is very surprised to find out that Li has become a member of the Neo Shadow Alliance. In his own mind Li reveals that he cannot tell Wen the real reason he joined because Wen would not understand, Enjyu rejoined the alliance so he could defeat Marda B from the inside. After a long squabble between words Li challenges Wen to convince Wen to join him and the two B-Da Battle. Unable to shoot his brother Wen is left wide open and Li takes the victory, splitting them apart. Li is later seen regretting his decision and vowing to defeat Marda B. Later Li and Enjyu are accepted in the Neo Shadow Alliance but thanks to Cain,Li is brainwashed by Marda B. Li is not later seen until Wen, Grey, Terry and Yamato storm Marda B's Harrier. In their Li battled Wen until he is defeated and freed from Marda B's control. Battles Gallery Li_2.jpg Li and Berkhart.jpg|Li and Berkhart Li and King Rekuso.jpg|Li and King Rekuso Li and Wen 1st Appearance.jpg|Li and Wen Debut Bakuri Kuso.jpg|Li and Wen with Bakurekuso King Bakurekuso.jpg|Wen and Li with King Bakurekuso ImagesCADH1LXW.jpg|Wen and Li as kids |} Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villians Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!